


Somebody To Die For

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: Demon!OC. Katie tried to help Sam while Dean was trapped in hell, but Sam lost her too. When she comes back with a demonic upgrade, is she really on their side? Sam feels guilty over her death, Dean doesn't trust her an inch, and Castiel thinks she's an abomination. Will they really be able to stop the apocalypse? Castiel/OC.





	1. Chapter 1

** _ST. MARY'S CONVENT – 1972_ **

"Father, look...I'm not exactly the praying type, but still...I made the sacrifice. I got you a bagful of nuns. So, uh...can you hear me? Can you whisper through the door?" Azazel inquired, kneeling on the church floor.

After a few moments, a nun he had brutally murdered not long before, let out a harsh cry, breathing in.

"I'm here, my son" A disjointed voice, of the dead nun and Lucifer replied.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Padre. I have been searching for you for so long. You have no idea. The others have lost faith. Dickless heathens. But not me" Azazel explained.

"You've done well" Lucifer praised.

"So, uh...how do I bust you out?" Azazel asked.

"Lilith" Lucifer stated.

"Lilith? Father, she's...trapped neck-deep in the pit. It won't be easy" Azazel admitted.

"Lilith. Lilith can break the seals" Lucifer went on.

"Yeah, okay. But what do I do?" Azazel questioned.

"You must find me two children. Very special children" Lucifer announced.

"What do you mean? What children?" Azazel queried, flashing his yellow eyes.

"Sam Winchester and Katie Dixon. I need them both to be able to get out of my cage" Lucifer exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Azazel asked.

"Something that will change them forever" Lucifer replied.

* * *

Sam strolled into the decrepit house he was living in, taking a swig from the bottle of scotch in his hand. It was only 3 weeks since Dean had died, and he was already falling apart. He spent most of his time trying to find any crossroad demon who would trade his life for Dean, but so far no one had accepted. He wouldn't give up though, he thought to himself.

"Tough day at work, mate?" He heard a voice announce from across the room.

He quickly spotted a young girl sitting at the dirty table in the middle of the room, looking at him intensely. He cursed himself for not realising there was anyone in the house earlier and had to question whether he had even locked the door. He could practically hear Dean scolding him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam inquired, but before the girl could even answer, he had held up his gun and shot at her.

She managed to duck just in time before the bullet hit her, and let out an unamused cry.

"Seriously?! Is that anyway to treat a guest?" She cried.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"Katie Dixon. I'd shake your hand, but you look like you've been living in a dumpster, so I'll pass" She shrugged, standing up.

Sam squinted at the girl. She didn't look particularly threatening. She had long brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and a distinctive English accent. The only thing that really stood out about her was her short height, she could only be 5'3 at the most.

"Fine, what are you?" He questioned.

"Human, like I'm hoping you are" Katie stated.

"What do you want?" Sam insisted, annoyed that the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Your help" She replied.

"Well I think you've come to the wrong place then" Sam let out a harsh laugh.

"Pretty sure I haven't. Sam Winchester with the demon blood, right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who told you that?" He queried.

"Folks" She shrugged.

"Tell me where you heard that from" He told her, raising his gun to her head.

"Woah, okay, okay! I heard it from some demons" She admitted.

"You said you were human" He accused, dropping his gun.

"I am. I just hear them" She informed him.

"You…hear them?" Sam repeated, not sure what she was talking about.

"Yes, and I'm not crazy. What I hear about is as real as the dead bodies that have been following me lately. They talk a lot about you" Katie explained.

"I don't suppose your related to a woman called Anna Milton?" Sam suggested.

"Never heard of her" Katie shrugged.

"You hear anything about a woman named Lilith?" He inquired.

"Way too much. She's the reason that I am here" She confessed.

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"She's trying to kill me, and I heard that you wanted her dead so…I thought we could work together. Take down the bitch" She went on.

"And why exactly would I work with you?" Sam asked, unimpressed.

"Because I can hear all the demons. I know where they are, and when. I can help you track her down" She exclaimed.

"Well if you can track her down, why haven't you done so yet?" Sam theorised.

"Because she'd kill me before you can say Hell Bitch. That's where you come into this" She told him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sam questioned.

"I'm your best hope and you know it" She insisted.

"Alright" He replied.

"Really? As easy as that?" She frowned.

"I want her dead, I'll do whatever it takes" He explained.

"Alright, deal. On one condition" She announced.

"What's that?" Sam queried.

"You stop drinking. Being too drunk to pull the trigger equals no dead Lilith" She stated.

"Deal" He said, holding out his hand.

"Nah, still not going to shake it" She smirked.

"C'mon, I didn't even spit on it" Sam retorted, as Katie grimaced, reluctantly giving him her hand.

Before she could do or say anything, he had grabbed a knife from the back of his belt and cut a line down her hand as she yelped in pain.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Katie exclaimed, gripping her hand close to her chest.

"Just checking your not a shapeshifter" Sam informed her, as he walked out the room.

"A what now?" Katie asked, her eyes widening.

He returned a moment later with some table salt and threw it towards her, staring at her reaction intensely. All he got in return was an annoyed glare as she brushed any of the remaining salt from her hair.

"Like I said…I'm human" Katie replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry" Sam mumbled.

* * *

"You know for someone who can supposedly hear the enemy, you haven't been giving me a lot of useful information" Sam sighed, a few days later.

"I can't control what I hear. Most of the time it's just jumbled whispers" Katie retorted.

"That's convenient" Sam mumbled.

"Do you think it's easy having to listen to them? You have no idea what it's like! The things that they do to people…" Katie trailed off, with a shiver.

Sam couldn't help but feel bad, he knew he was being harsh on the girl, but taking down Lilith was all he could think about.

"Can't you turn it off?" Sam questioned.

"Sometimes. If I concentrate. But most of the time it's just whispers in the back of my head" Katie admitted.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone mad" Sam stated.

"Everyone back at home thought I had" Katie sighed.

"Won't they be wondering what happened to you?" Sam frowned.

"They think I'm dead" Katie replied.

"It's for the best. People don't last long in this life" Sam grimaced.

"Doesn't make it suck any less" Katie mumbled, sadly.

"Your family will be safe. That's all that matters" Sam insisted.

"Well I guess I'm lucky then, because I don't have any" Katie scoffed.

"What about your parents?" Sam asked.

"Dead. They were in a car crash when I was young. I don't remember them" Katie shrugged.

"And there's no one else?" Sam questioned, feeling guilty again.

"...Nope" She shook her head, after a few seconds.

"How old are you, anyways?" Sam inquired.

"Nineteen" Katie confessed.

"Jesus, you're younger than I thought" Sam realised.

"Oh please, and how young were you when you got into this life?" Katie scoffed.

"I can't remember a time before it" Sam admitted.

"You knew about…this when you were a kid?" Katie tried to clarify.

"My mum was killed by a demon when I was six months old…I didn't really have a choice" Sam explained.

"Azazel, right? The demons talk about him a lot" Katie replied.

"My dad was obsessed with killing him…and eventually it got him killed" Sam sighed.

"Aren't you worried about the same thing then?" Katie queried.

"I've got nothing left" Sam gave a harsh laugh.

"…They talk about your brother a lot too. Is it true? What happened to him?" Katie couldn't help but ask.

"That he made a deal with the devil to save me and it got him killed? Yeah, it's true" Sam grimaced.

"Sounds like he was a pretty amazing brother" Katie stated.

"He was…" Sam trailed off, sadly.

* * *

"Here, you should eat something" Katie told him, shoving a sandwich in front of him.

It had been two weeks since they had started working together, and there had been no signs of Lilith, but there had been plenty of demons trying to drag her off to Lilith. Sam still couldn't understand why she was so important.

"Not hungry" He dismissed.

"You know there are homeless people all around the world who would kill for food like that" Katie insisted.

"Are you trying to guilt me into eating?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Is it working?" Katie asked.

"Fine" Sam sighed, as he begun to chew on the sandwich.

"My God, you seriously need a haircut" Katie announced, a few moments later.

"What? There's nothing wrong with my hair" He exclaimed.

"It's going to be as long as mine before long. C'mon, I'll cut it" She offered.

"Why does it matter?" He inquired.

"Do you want to have terrible hair when you kill Lilith? I'm planning to take a photo of myself grinning over her cold dead body" Katie smiled.

"Well, that's not creepy" Sam accused, with a small laugh.

A few hours later, Katie was almost finished cutting his hair. She had neglected to tell Sam it was her first time attempting to be a hairdresser, as she expected otherwise, he wouldn't let her anywhere near his hair.

"Are you finished yet?" Sam queried.

"Almost done" She mumbled, cutting a few strands of his hair on the side of his face.

Just as she was about to cut the last part of his hair, the doorbell rang, distracting her, and caused her to cut the hair far too high.

"Crap" She sighed.

"What? What have you done?" He insisted, as he grabbed a nearby mirror.

Katie couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw his reflection. His hair looked ridiculous now, one side far shorter than the other. She was surprised when even Sam let out a small chuckle, making her grin. She went to see who was at the door, as her grin turned even wider when she saw it was the pizza delivery guy, with two pizzas in tow. She paid him the money, and then walked back into the room, erupting into a fit of giggles again when she saw his hair once again.

"It's the not that bad" He said, shaking his head, still laughing.

"Oh, it is" She told him, as she went to cut the other side of his hair to the same length.

"There, much better. Have you even gone to a hairdressers before?" She asked.

"No, my brother used to cut it…" Sam trailed off, a sad look on his face.

Katie silently scolded herself for accidently bringing up Sam's older brother, Dean. Whenever she did, he would always go into some dark place in his mind, and every time he came back out of it, he seemed less and less himself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! This is a story that is very close to my heart, so please be gentle. I've been writing it on and off since I was about 16 years old, but I thought it was finally time to publish it. The first few chapters will be exploring Katie's relationship with Sam, and then we will be jumping forward into Season 5 and meeting Dean and Castiel. Please leave some reviews:)


	2. First Hunt

Sam woke suddenly to a sharp cry echoing throughout the house and recognised it quickly. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, and rushed into the other room, expecting to see Katie being attacked. Instead, he saw her thrashing around on the couch, clearly having a nightmare. A bad one.

"Katie?" He called out, hoping it would be enough to wake her.

"No…no, don't!" Katie cried, as he could now see she had tears slowly falling down her face.

"Hey, it's okay" Sam exclaimed, as he came to crouch down beside her.

"Leave me alone" She shouted, louder this time.

However, the moment that Sam touched her arm, her eyes flew open, as she looked around the room rapidly.

"It's okay. It's alright, it's just us" Sam told her, as Katie wiped away her tears.

"Sorry…did I wake you?" Katie cringed, as Sam nodded.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sam frowned, as he came to sit next to her on the couch.

"I…I don't remember…" Katie trailed off, but Sam wasn't sure if he believed her.

"Well whatever it was…it's not real. You're okay" Sam insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"For now," Katie mumbled, as Sam realised for the first time how scared the young girl must have been.

"How about I sleep in here tonight?" Sam suggested.

"You don't need to-" Katie started, but he cut her off.

"Well I am…besides, it has better access to the front door if we need to escape" Sam explained, as he went into the other room to pick up a pillow and blanket.

"I'm nineteen, not nine, you know" Katie cringed, as he laid down beside the couch on the floor.

"My brother would still do this all the way up to when I left for college…" Sam admitted.

"Okay, but just for tonight" Katie exclaimed, as she settled back down on the couch.

"Night Katie" Sam announced, as he turned onto his side.

"Night Sammy" Katie mumbled, sleepily, as Sam couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Did you see that? I actually managed to hit one of the cans!" Katie cried, filled with pride, after Sam had been teaching her to fire a gun that afternoon.

"1 out of 7" Sam corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't try to taint my victory" Kate laughed, as Sam joined her.

It was nice having someone look up to him for once, instead of it being him looking up to Dean. Katie depended on him to look out for her, and that somehow brought him closer to his brother than ever, he felt like for the first time he truly understood him. But it was too late to tell him that.

Katie noticed that Sam had been distant as they walked back from their makeshift gun range and knew that it must have been something to do with Dean. It almost always was. Her eyes widened when she saw a woman sitting on the table in the house, a frown on her face.

"Who's she?" Katie asked Sam, when she saw his look of familiarity.

"Ruby. What are you doing here?" Sam questioned.

"I came to see if you wanted my help, I didn't realise you had a visitor" Ruby exclaimed, glaring at Katie.

"Ruby? As in betrayed Lilith and is now on the run, Ruby?" Katie clarified.

"And you must be the girl who hears demons. That must be fun" Ruby cocked her head.

"Do you have any information on Lilith?" Sam questioned.

"Not yet" Ruby replied.

"Then you're no help. Get out" Katie insisted.

"Woah, down girl" Ruby retorted.

"Sam, can I have a word with you in the other room please?" Katie asked, not taking her eyes off Ruby, as Sam followed her.

"She's bad news" Katie told him.

"Don't you think we could use her help?" Sam theorised.

"She's a demon! Lying's in the job description. And how does someone just miraculously get away from Lilith?" Katie accused.

"Not easily that's for sure" She heard a voice comment from behind her.

"Do you not understand what private conversation means?" Katie glared.

"Do you not understand that you need all the help you can get? I'm the only one who can teach Sam what he needs to know" Ruby insisted.

"He doesn't want to know what you'd teach him" Katie argued.

"Well, why don't we let Sam answer that?" Ruby suggested, both girls turning to look at Sam.

"Katie will be able to find Lilith soon. I don't need your help. I can kill her on my own" Sam announced.

"You're making a mistake, Sam" Ruby told him.

"Sure. Bye, bye" Katie smirked, waving her off.

Ruby stalked away with an angry expression on her face, obviously pissed. She began to realise that the young girl was going to be a problem.

* * *

"I've found her. I've found Lilith" Katie mumbled, as she walked into the room Sam was in.

It was a fortnight after she had told Ruby to leave, and she had just heard whispers about Lilith being only a state away. It seemed too good to be true. Instantly Sam stood up, preparing his guns and knives, a dark expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Getting ready to attack" Sam replied.

"What? Sam, we can't just run in there blind. We need to think things through" Katie announced.

"No. Lilith dies today" Sam insisted.

"Something doesn't feel right. The demons have been so careful to keep quiet about Lilith's whereabouts until today. It feels like a trap" Katie suggested.

"I don't care" Sam informed her.

"Sam, this could be a trap to kill us" Katie exclaimed.

"You're not coming" Sam told her.

"And you're not going! You'll get yourself killed!" Katie cried.

"What part of I don't care are you not understanding?" Sam retorted.

"That's it, isn't it? You don't care if you die, in fact you'd probably be happy" Katie realised.

"At least I'd be with my brother" Sam stated.

"No, you wouldn't. You could go anywhere when you die. This isn't what Dean would want" Katie insisted.

"You don't know what he'd want! You don't know anything!" Sam argued.

"I'm not letting you do this" Katie growled, grabbing the gun he was holding.

Before she could do anything else, Sam had thrown her into a nearby wall and was holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't go" She pleaded.

"I'm going. And you can't stop me" He told her, pushing away and slamming the door.

Katie had managed to catch a ride to the town Lilith was supposed to be in and ran up to the house that she had heard the demons talking about. She could see the door was wide open, and walked inside cautiously. She heard a crash come from the living room, and saw Sam being beaten up by two men, who she could tell were demons by the colour of their eyes. One who was holding Sam's hands behind his back, while the other hit him. She tackled the nearest demon, allowing Sam time to get the upper hand on the demon punching him. However, the demon that she had attacked quickly pushed her off of him, effortlessly. They then slammed her into a nearby wall, as she bashed her head. He then picked her up by her neck, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Lilith is going to be so happy to see you" He grinned.

Suddenly, a knife was plunged through him and he dropped to the ground, releasing his grip. Sam stood behind him, panting heavily, with a guilty expression on his face.

"Are you okay?!" Sam asked, seeing her now bleeding head wound.

"I'll live" She grumbled.

"I'm sorry…I…It was a trap" Sam admitted.

"Well, duh. Jesus, what is it with people slamming me into walls today?" Katie accused, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry about that too" Sam sighed.

"Well you did just save me...so I think I can forgive you" She stated, with a small smile.

"Thanks for saving me too" He replied.

"Sam…this quest for revenge, it's not going to end well…" Katie trailed off.

"I know" Sam sighed.

"Killing Lilith is not going to bring Dean back. I'm sorry, but nothing is" Katie informed him.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Sam questioned, a lost look his face.

"Do what you've always done. Hunt down monsters. Be a hero. Not whatever you're turning into" Katie suggested.

"I miss him so much…I…I need him" Sam stuttered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know, I know" Katie soothed, as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay. We'll get through this, together, yeah?" She said, pulling away and looking up at him, who nodded with a small sad smile.

* * *

"So, I don't know what usually happens on hunts…but I feel like this isn't going to well" Katie panted, as she and Sam tried to stop the nest of vampires from getting through the door they had just barricaded.

"You think?!" Sam retorted.

"Do we have any weapons?" Katie asked.

"Well…I have some holy water" Sam shrugged.

"Oh, great" Katie sighed, the strain of keeping the door shut getting to her.

"Do you have any more dead man's blood?" Sam inquired.

"Nope" Katie replied, getting out her empty syringe.

"Okay, what do we have?" Sam queried.

"No exits" Katie offered.

"Not helping" Sam stated.

"…Crap, we have about 30 seconds before they're breaking down this door, whether we like it or not" Sam groaned, as the plank of wood holding the door shut started to splinter.

"Dying on my first hunt…just my luck" Katie sighed.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind the door, followed by a bright white light that completely blinded the pair. Katie scrunched her eyes shut and used her arm to cover her face, but the light still somehow managed to penetrate it. A moment later, the abandoned house they were in was eerily quiet. Sam cautiously unbarricaded the door and peaked through the opening. His eyes widened as he saw half a dozen bodies outside, they had all been killed in a matter of seconds.

"What happened to their eyes?" Katie grimaced, seeing the burnt appearance of their eyes, as if they had exploded.

"I've never seen anything like this…" Sam trailed off, crouching down and looking closer at a nearby body.

"Do you think whatever did it is still around?" Katie suggested, looking around nervously.

"I think we'd be dead if it was" Sam replied.

"I don't know, whatever it was saved our lives. Maybe we have a guardian angel looking out for us" Katie joked.

"Yeah, I wish" Sam scoffed.

"Oh crap, this one's still alive" Katie gasped, hearing the shallow breaths of the vampire.

"Jesus" Sam grimaced, as he crouched down beside her.

"It…it…it…" The vampire suddenly stuttered, shocking them both.

"It what? What did you see?" Sam inquired.

"It was…everywhere. So…powerful" The vampire muttered.

"But what was it?" Katie insisted.

"I don't…I don't know…" He cried, as he began choking for air again.

"What should I do? Should I help him?" Katie questioned.

"…No. They wouldn't have mercy on us" Sam stated, as he stood up.

Katie watched as the life went out of the vampire's eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew it was stupid, the creature had been minutes away from killing her…but it didn't deserve to die like that.

* * *

"Are all hunts that dangerous?" Katie queried, looking out of the passenger seat window.

"If you don't want to-" Sam was quickly cut off.

"No, no. I do. It's just…more intense than I was expecting" She shrugged, as they pulled into the motel.

"Alright, we should mark the occasion. First hunt and all" Sam announced.

"How?" She inquired.

"You've been bugging me to let your drive for weeks now…but I mean if you're not interested anymore…" Sam trailed off, a smirk on his face.

"Move over! My time to shine" Katie grinned, as they switched seats.

She turned the engine on and placed both her hands onto the wheel, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is this a bad time to tell you I've never driven before?" Katie questioned.

Wait, wha-?!" Sam yelled as the car suddenly surged forward.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Katie said, as she parked the car, later that night, seeing how Sam's hands were gripping tightly onto his seat.

"Never again" He stated.

"Oh c'mon, I wasn't that bad" Katie laughed, opening the car door.

"No, you were worse" Sam retorted.

"Hey, don't get sassy with me, Sammy. I may be short but I can still bust your kneecaps" Katie grinned, making Sam laugh.

"Sammy? I thought Dean was the only one who was allowed to call you that?" A familiar female voice announced from behind her.

"You really don't give up, do you, Ruby?" Katie spat, as she turned around to see the demon.

"I need to talk to Sam. In private" Ruby informed her.

"Do you have amnesia or something? He doesn't want what you're selling. So. Get. Lost" Katie exclaimed, emphasising the last words.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of Katie" Sam insisted.

"What're you doing Sam? Lilith is still walking around killing people. Do you remember her? The demon who murdered your brother?" Ruby went on.

"Of course I remember!" Sam shouted.

"Then why aren't you going after the bitch?" Ruby asked.

"Because he doesn't have a freaking death wish" Katie retorted.

"This doesn't concern you" Ruby told her.

"It's about Sam, so yeah, it concerns me" Katie shot back.

"You really are beginning to be a pain in my ass, you know that, kid?" Ruby mocked.

"Kid?! Oh that is it!" Katie shouted, charging up to her, stopping when Sam stopped in between them both.

"Would you two stop it?" Sam insisted, pushing them both apart.

"This isn't what Dean would want me to do. He wanted me to keep on fighting, not to go chasing after death. That is the end of it" Sam told her.

"Fine" Ruby spat, sauntering off.

"Were you really about to go toe-to-toe with a demon?" Sam questioned.

"Probably not my best move, I'll admit" Katie shrugged.

* * *

"Hello?" Katie answered, picking up her phone.

"Hey kid, how's Sam?" Bobby questioned.

She had been secretly keeping Bobby up to date with what was happening for the last few weeks, after she had picked up Sam's phone when he called. Sam all but refused to talk to the older man, saying it was too painful as he reminded him of Dean. Katie couldn't help but feel sorry for Bobby, so she had been keeping in touch.

"He's okay. He's a bit grouchy today though" Katie shrugged.

"It's been 3 months today since Dean…" Bobby trailed off.

"Damn-it. Of course it is" Katie sighed, face palming.

"How's the hunting going?" Bobby inquired.

"Well I'm still alive, so I'm going to say pretty well" Katie chuckled.

"He hasn't been doing anything stupid?" Bobby asked.

"Apart from eating a ridiculous amount of takeaway? Not really" Katie told him.

"And has Ruby been in touch since?" Bobby queried.

"Nope, hopefully she's gone-" Katie was cut off when the phone was suddenly ripped from her hand.

"Crap" Katie groaned, when she saw the phone in Sam's hand, as he hung up.

"Really?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He's worried about you" Katie stated.

"I'm fine" Sam retorted.

"Well he would know that if you would talk to him once in a while" Katie exclaimed.

"I told you…it's too hard" Sam said, shaking his head.

"Which is exactly why I'm talking to him instead of you. Look, it's this or he starts stalking you" Katie explained.

"Okay, just make sure we don't have any surprise visits" Sam warned.

"Understood" Katie grinned, giving him a mock salute.


End file.
